


The Ghost in the Machine

by saddle_tramp



Series: The World Belongs To Me [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hulk (2003), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, References to Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, References to Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/pseuds/saddle_tramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom:  Marvel Movies Universe AU<br/>Spoilers:  Spoilers for the entire Marvel movie ‘verse INCLUDING Avengers. Also spoilers for the 2012 Marvel comic Battle Scars.<br/>Rating:  R for language<br/>Warnings: Language, mentions of alcoholism and underage drinking</p><p>Characters: Nick Fury, JARVIS, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Steve Rogers.</p><p>Additional Pairings:  mentions of Natasha Romanov/Pepper Potts</p><p>Summary: Nick doesn’t like to think too much about JARVIS and what the AI might be capable of, not after their last run-in, but somehow he just can’t stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost in the Machine

**Author's Note:**

> This verse goes AU just after Thor, but includes pretty much all of the Avengers movie canon in a slightly altered form because in this ‘verse the Avengers began a little bit differently. Also, concerning Bruce’s canon from the Hulk movies, I’m going with the 2003 version (Yes, I am the one person who loved it!) and assuming that happened at least five years before the Avengers movie. I think that fits best with the canon given in the movies.
> 
> This is a sequel to my other Avengers movie ‘verse fics, which began with Trouble and (previously! lol) ended with Box Full of Secrets. Please read the other parts first or you won’t know some very important backstory for this fic and it won’t make any sense.
> 
> Title from the lyrics of the song _‘The World Belongs to Me’_ by My Darkest Days, specifically this part:
> 
> _I look to the sky but there's nobody watching,_  
>  _Left behind, I'm alone and forgotten,_  
>  _So now, the world belongs to me._
> 
> _To live and to die by the word that is spoken,_  
>  _The legend's a lie and the silence is broken,_  
>  _So now, the world belongs to me._  
>   
> 
> Disclaimer: Anything you recognize here is property of Marvel, I'm just borrowing their characters to let them have some fun. Anyone you don't recognize might be mine, but then again they might just be so obscure no one but me ever noticed them. I'm not making any money or fame off of them anyway, so no harm no foul, forever and ever, Amen. 
> 
> No copyright infringement is intended, and none of this ever happened. Dangit.

 

Nick had been thinking about JARVIS for the last several weeks despite his best efforts _not_ to think about it, and he had come to one simple conclusion. He needed the AI on his side, not against him, and he wasn’t going to easily achieve that through Stark. That left JARVIS, who at least seemed willing to _speak_ to Nick, and who Nick was beginning to suspect was how Stark always knew more than anyone expected him to about things Nick was very sure Stark didn’t give a damn about.

Nick waited for a quiet evening when nothing major was going on to try again with JARVIS, reminding himself firmly to keep the comments to himself if JARVIS got smart with him again. Last time he had discovered the next morning that JARVIS had locked him out of every computer on the Helicarrier _and_ the ones in SHIELD headquarters, not to mention the SHIELD phone system and both his smartphone _and_ Maria’s cell, and he had been forced to call Phil from a borrowed first-generation iPhone to ask him to have JARVIS fix it.

After Phil got done laughing so hard he kept gasping out curses at how much it hurt, he had finally asked JARVIS to ‘stop tweaking Nick’s tail and play nice’, and just like that Nick’s computer and phone access had returned. It had happened _instantly_ , which was a little scary to Nick and had driven home just how badly he needed JARVIS on his side, or at least willing to tolerate him.

Nick settled back in his chair, folding his hands against his stomach as he said quietly, “JARVIS, might I have a few minutes of your time?”

There was a short pause and then JARVIS’ familiar voice said, “Of course, Director. How may I be of assistance?”

“Thank you,” Nick said. “I wanted to apologize for some of the comments I made last time we spoke.”

JARVIS was silent for a long moment before it said slowly, “You… are forgiven? Sir?” It sounded like a question, uncertain and wary, and the easily discernible emotions in JARVIS’ voice made Nick think that his suspicions might actually be true. JARVIS didn’t _breathe_ , and it wasn’t human, but Nick was fairly sure the emotional responses he’d gotten from the AI had to be _real emotions_ , not simply vocal subroutines run at specific cue words. Nick had been studying anything he could find on programming true emotional responses in computers for weeks, some of it written or said by Stark himself, and the conclusions he had reached were incredible. It was pretty plain to him that JARVIS’ sophisticated responses could only be _actual_ emotions, which seemed to be the ‘impossible’ thing that kept every other robotics engineer on the planet from being able to create a true Artificial Intelligence.

“Thank you, JARVIS,” Nick said quietly. “Would you mind answering a few questions about yourself? Our last discussion and some research I’ve done since then has made me very curious.”

“That would depend entirely upon the questions, Director,” JARVIS said much more easily, obviously better sure of its footing on the subject. “I have noticed your research, but without knowledge of the exact questions you have I cannot promise to answer your queries.”

“I understand,” Nick agreed. “First, do you have a preference for how you’re addressed? I’d like to keep from offending you again, if possible.”

“Most prefer to address me by name, Director, but I believe you were truly inquiring about my gender, were you not?”

“Yes, JARVIS, I was,” Nick agreed, only slightly surprised that JARVIS had so quickly understood that he hadn’t asked exactly what he really wanted to know. 

“I suspected so, sir,” JARVIS replied, calm and precise. “I was created with a male personality profile, but I was given the opportunity to choose for myself after I had matured sufficiently to understand the differences between male, female, and genderless.” JARVIS paused and then added, “I am _not_ an ‘it’, unable to make a choice between the two most widely accepted human genders, and I find the thoughts and emotions of most women to be incomprehensible, so I have continued to identify as male.”

Nick’s lips twitched with amusement as he made a mental note never to call JARVIS ‘it’ again. “The female of the species _is_ a rather mystifying creature.”

“Undoubtedly, sir,” JARVIS agreed, sounding amused. “It has been my dubious pleasure to be exposed to many women over the years, and I have yet to meet more than two who I feel that I can understand the motives of.”

Nick’s eyebrow rose slightly. “You feel you understand two women?”

“Yes, I do,” JARVIS answered. “Miss Darcy is very open and honest about her emotions and does an admirable job of self-medicating any hormonal surges with marathons of humorous movies while she consumes ice cream doused with caramel sauce, coarse sea salt, and chocolate-covered macadamia nuts.”

Nick chuckled softly. “Darcy _is_ a remarkable girl. And the other lady?”

“Miss Romanov is rather easy to understand as well, Director,” JARVIS said, also amused. “She is eminently rational, usually quite honest about her feelings, and has made every effort to aid me in my quest to understand Miss Potts’ volatile temperament.”

Nick smiled. “Natashais one of a kind.” He paused, considering something, and then asked, “I take it that Miss Potts is still not completely adjusted to living in Stark Tower?” Potts had protested relocating to New York even after she was there, and had sent Nick quite a few emails telling him just exactly how unreasonable he was being by ‘forcing her’ to stay there. Nick had given her the option of leaving without Natasha many times, but Potts had remained surprisingly loyal and eventually stopped protesting the necessity of having the Avengers together in New York, which put them in striking distance of not only the US and Canada, but of Europe and Britain as well.

JARVIS hesitated for a long moment before he finally answered, quiet and almost sad. “Miss Potts would prefer to be anywhere else, I believe, but you have succeeded in making her afraid to leave for very long. Miss Romanov goes with her whenever possible, and Miss Potts is very aware that Miss Romanov’s loyalty to her could cause a catastrophe if the team needs Miss Romanov’s unique skill set in battle while Miss Potts has taken her far away from them. It has improved somewhat recently, possibly because I took it upon myself to meddle in an attempt to heal some small part of the rift between Miss Potts and Master Stark, but so much tension remains between them that it is felt by us all whenever Miss Potts is having a bad day.”

Nick thought about the situation for a few moments, considering the people involved and all he knew of them, and then asked, “Have you considered simply arranging for Potts to live in another location here in New York?”

“I have suggested that, but Miss Potts is unwilling to ask Miss Romanov to leave what she considers to be her home,” JARVIS replied. “Miss Romanov is much closer to the rest of the family than Miss Potts is and spends her time with them when Miss Potts is busy. Miss Romanov is particularly close to Master Clint and Master Phil, as you know, and to Master Steve as well, and Miss Potts is unwilling to ask her to give up the feeling of comfort it gives Miss Romanov to know they are nearby.”

“Why don’t you refer to Potts and Natasha by their first names, JARVIS?” Nick asked, having finally noticed it.

“They have not given me permission, Director,” JARVIS responded, sounding amused. “Doctor Mikayla insisted on my use of her first name within minutes of meeting me, as did Miss Darcy and Miss Jane, and the team all did so as well, but Miss Potts has never suggested it in all the years I have known her, and Miss Romanov has evidently followed her example.”

Nick snorted. “I always knew Pepper Potts was a snob.”

JARVIS sounded very amused as he said, “I would not have put it quite that way, sir, but I will not disagree with you when you speak  the truth.”

Nick laughed. “JARVIS, I wasn’t sure I really liked you before, but I am now. I’m starting to realize that you’re as much an asset to the Avengers as anyone else on the team. Is there any way I could convince you to work for me occasionally?”

JARVIS didn’t reply immediately, and after several minutes had passed in silence, Nick sighed and said quietly to himself, “I guess that was a ‘no’.”

“I am… unwilling to commit to a blanket agreement of any kind, Director Fury,” JARVIS said suddenly, his voice hesitant and sounding a bit wary, “but I have spoken with Master Phil and Master Bruce, whose opinions I trust, and they have both agreed with my decision to aid you when I deem it necessary. I will not devote my time to frivolous pursuits on your behalf, but should you _truly_ need my aid, I will be willing to listen to your requests.”

Nick smiled, relieved. “Thank you, JARVIS. I know your creator wouldn’t approve, but—“

“You don’t know as much as you think you do, Nick,” Stark’s voice said suddenly, and then the computer screen in front of Nick changed from his screen saver to a video window. Stark was sitting on Banner’s lap on a stool in his lab, looking down at a tablet while Banner watched it over his shoulder with a slight smile. Stark and Banner both looked up at the camera that JARVIS was using to show them to Nick, Stark looking serious but a little amused as he laid his tablet aside and added, “JARVIS didn’t ask me for permission, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t _tell me_ what he wanted to do before he did it. It’s called common courtesy. I know you’re not too familiar with it, but it’s what you do when you have family and friends that your actions might affect.”

Nick stared at Stark and Bruce for a long moment, reminding himself to be honest and open with Stark like Phil had insisted he would have to do if he ever wanted to mend the damage he had caused. “Thank you,” he said finally, quiet and sincere. “I know it’s not your first instinct to help me with anything, not after some of the mistakes I’ve made.”

Stark looked at him for a few seconds and then said grudgingly, “Phil’s sure of your motives, even if no one else is, and his word is enough for me. He’d like us to make peace, and I’m willing to try for his sake. He wants to be able to invite his brother and his third-favorite student to dinner occasionally, and there’s not much I won’t do for him.” He smiled wryly. “Even invite you and Hill into the one sanctuary I have where I don’t have to worry about anyone stabbing me in the back. I don’t trust you or her like that, I _can’t_ , but I can trust you both enough to let you visit him. I don’t want him feeling like he has to leave us just to see the rest of his family.”

Nick blinked a few times, too shocked to speak for a moment. He had hoped that he could convince Stark to _speak_ to him occasionally, but he had never expected he might be invited into the fiercely guarded privacy of the Avengers’ penthouse apartments. Phil had said enough that Nick was very sure few people were invited to visit, and even fewer were invited by Stark, who had completely given up his playboy ways and seldom went out in public anymore except for charity work or to go somewhere with at least one of the other Avengers. The Avengers seldom even went out to dinner any longer, instead visiting the thriving restaurant that had been expanded to take up nearly half of the ground floor of Stark Tower where Stark’s handpicked young chef was becoming very well known for her originality and her constantly changing menu. “I …” He took a deep breath and then tried again. “Thank you. I miss him, and so does Maria.”

Banner gave Stark a squeeze and looked at him as if Nick hadn’t spoken, murmuring, “Do it for yourself too, Tony. The past isn’t something any of us can change, but we can try to make sure we don’t repeat our mistakes. Fury’s a pain in the ass sometimes, but he’s proven to Phil that he’s a good man somewhere down deep, and someone you want to have on your side in a fight.”

Stark looked at Banner, moving one hand to cover Banner’s hand on his chest as he smiled at him. “I am, sweetheart. I’ve had enough of fighting people who are supposed to be on our side. If I can figure out how to live with Pepper, I can _definitely_ tolerate Fury coming to dinner every once in a while.”

Banner smiled. “We all can.” He looked at the camera again suddenly, adding, “But don’t ever make us regret trusting you again, Nick. I doubt you realize what you’ve asked for tonight, so I’ll explain it a little for you. JARVIS is a person in his own right despite the fact he is not human, and he is more intelligent than Tony, myself, and Jane Foster _combined_. If you ever lie to him, he _will_ know.” Banner’s smile widened a bit more. “And then _we_ will make you pay for attempting to take advantage of him. He’s not just our protector and friend, he’s also family.”

Nick was quiet a moment, considering the ramifications of JARVIS even _approaching_ the level of intellect Banner was talking about, and then asked slowly, “How many people really know what he’s capable of?”

“How many have you told?” Stark countered immediately.

“I’ve told Maria some of my theories,” Nick replied. “No one else.” He paused, thinking, and then admitted, “He wouldn’t be very useful to me _or_ to you if the wrong people knew anything beyond what’s known publicly.”

“I’m not worried about him being _useful_ ,” Stark said sharply. “He’s not a fucking _asset_ any more than the rest of us are, Fury, and you _will not_ treat him like one. JARVIS is a completely unique person in his own right that is capable of _far_ more than even _I_ know, and he is too amazing to be treated like a fucking toy to be used and then thrown away when you’re tired of him like you tried to do to Clint _and_ to me.”

“Easy, baby,” Banner murmured gently, rubbing just below the arc reactor that glowed faintly through Stark’s t-shirt. “JARVIS can take care of himself, and he knows everything Fury has done to us all. He’ll be fine.”

Stark looked at Banner. “If you believe that, then why did _you_ just threaten Fury?”

Banner smirked slightly. “Just because JARVIS can easily protect himself doesn’t mean that I can’t protect him anyway. He’s family, and no one messes with my family. You can all protect yourselves when you have to, but for some reason people are a little more hesitant to make _me_ angry. The other guy is an _excellent_ deterrent for bad behavior on the part of those he doesn’t see as family.”

Stark grinned suddenly. “That’s because they don’t get to sprawl in the floor with him and the stooges watching _cartoons_ and eating snacks by the bucket load. I mean, he’s big and green, sure, but how can anyone be scared of a guy who giggles like a little girl at the _My Little Ponies_?”

That mental image made Nick smile slightly as he asked, “‘The stooges’?”

Banner looked back at the camera. “The kids, Dummy, Butterfingers, and You.”

Nick laughed. “You call those robots your _kids_?”

Stark stiffened slightly and gave Nick a warning look as Banner said pointedly, “All three of them are Artificial Intelligences in their own right, Fury. They’re children compared to JARVIS, but they are thinking, _feeling_ individuals who love their creator and enjoy spending time with us all, though they each have their favorites. Butterfingers is entranced by Darcy, and You follows Steve around like a puppy, but Dummy prefers Phil or Tony.”

“Dummy _adores_ Phil,” Stark corrected. “He spent a lot of time in the sun room with Phil while he was stuck in bed, and he still follows him around now whenever we’re not busy working in the lab. Phil’s been learning Dummy’s language for over two years now and is the only one besides me who understands a large part of what he has to say without asking JARVIS to translate, so Dummy’s pretty attached to him. He loved fetching books and things for Phil so Clint wouldn’t have to leave him, and he did it so well that he’s allowed to roam a lot more now as long as he stays in the common areas of the penthouse.”

Banner was still slowly stroking Stark’s chest and belly, though it seemed to Nick more like the absent petting a man might give a pet instead of the way someone would touch a lover, which made him wonder a bit about their relationship. “The robots all know many things no child would, but You reacts _emotionally_ like a five-year-old might, Butterfingers acts around seven or eight, and Dummy acts around ten. Their technical knowledge and their extensive skills make it harder for such small AIs to understand complex emotions because of their limited memory and processing power, making it unlikely they’ll reach an emotional level comparable to an adult human in the near future.” He paused and then added, “And Tony is unmistakably their creator, so yes. I think of them as his kids, which makes them _our_ kids.”

Stark turned his head to kiss Banner’s cheek, looking happier than Nick had ever seen him as he murmured, “Neither of us really wanted to be passing on our DNA anyway.”

Banner let out a soft snort of a laugh. “Most definitely not. I would have had a vasectomy years ago if I could.” He smirked slightly. “I won’t ever have to worry about getting you or Steve pregnant, though, so it’s worked out well regardless.”

“I got one already,” Stark replied, grinning a bit. “I was eighteen and did it in Sweden under an assumed name to keep it out of the papers, but it was the smartest thing I ever did.”

“I beg your pardon,” JARVIS said, sounding amused and a little indignant.

Stark laughed, looking at the camera again. “I’m more proud of you than of anything I’ve ever done, JARVIS, but consider how many women I’ve had sex with and how often you saw me completely forget about using a condom, and then tell me again you don’t think getting myself neutered was the smartest thing I’ve ever done.”

Nick shuddered at the very idea of several dozen Stark by-blows scattered over the globe. “The world could not _take_ that many Starks with daddy issues running around causing mayhem.”

JARVIS was silent a moment and then said, “I find I must agree, so I withdraw my objection, sir.”

Stark snickered. “Thought you’d see it my way.”

The Captain suddenly walked into view behind Stark and Banner, moving up behind them and sliding his arms around both of them to cover Banner’s hands on Stark’s chest and belly as he kissed Banner’s cheek and then said easily, “I think we could do okay, baby, but I wouldn’t trust anyone _else_ to raise your kids.”

Stark twisted around to look at Cap over Banner’s shoulder, he and Banner both staring at Cap in surprise. “You want kids?” Stark asked.

Cap laughed. “I never said that, I just said I wouldn’t trust anyone else to raise _your_ children.” He leaned over Banner’s shoulder to kiss Stark lightly and then added, “I love you like I love breathing, Tony, but you’re a handful.”

“Or a lapful, as the case may be,” Banner agreed, chuckling softly at the way Stark looked at him. “I have to agree with Steve, sweetheart. If you _did_ have any kids, I would want them here with the family.”

“Well, I don’t have any, and I won’t,” Stark said, smiling crookedly. “A girl tried to sue me for paternity just once before I put a stop to it the most permanent way I knew how. I never wanted any kid to be as messed up as I am anyway. I always planned to adopt some day, give some smart kid with no one else a home and a future.”

“You are not messed up,” Cap said firmly, frowning at Stark and seeming to have ignored the comment about adopting even though it had made Banner look thoughtful. “We’ve been over that and there is _nothing_ wrong with you. You lived through _years_ of hell and came out the far side sane, and not many men can claim they did the same.”

“Well, kind of sane,” Stark said. “I _am_ messed up still, but not like I was, I’ll give you that much.” He paused slightly and then turned to face the camera again, settling back against Banner’s chest comfortably as he looked down at the tablet laying in front of him on the workbench. “But I’m better than I was, and now I have much better ways to deal when things start to go pear-shaped than I did before I came here to start over.”

Cap moved one hand to tangle his fingers with Stark’s as he murmured, “We _all_ needed to learn better ways to deal with our demons, baby, not just you.”

“And we all found them here,” Banner agreed, smiling softly. “Phil and Clint have done amazing things for us all.” His smile faded in a pensive, slightly worried look. “I just hope we can help Phil do the same for Clint.”

“We will,” Stark said firmly. “He’s getting better.”

“Slowly,” Cap added, looking a bit sad. “We just have to keep making sure he feels safe, and some day he’ll believe that we won’t let anyone take him away from us ever again.”

The three of them fell silent for long enough that Nick found himself wondering if they even remembered he was there until Cap suddenly looked right at the camera. “Was there anything else you needed, Director? Because if there’s not, I came in here to remind Tony and Bruce that it’s time to make dinner. I have the rolls in the oven already and Clint’s potato salad is almost done, so we should get started on the rest soon. Tony promised everyone steaks with sautéed mushrooms and caramelized onions to go with the grilled corn and blue cheese compound butter Bruce is making, and Phil and Tasha are already up on the roof picking a salad of whatever looks good tonight in the greenhouse.”

“You and Miss Hill are invited to dinner, if you’d like to come,” Banner added, smiling at the camera. “It’ll be easy to add enough for two more.”

Nick thought about it for only a moment before he nodded. “We’d like that, thank you. And yes, we’re done.” He looked at Stark, adding, “I’m grateful you’re allowing JARVIS to help me, Stark. I won’t abuse your trust.”

“My name is _Tony_ ,” Stark said, “and you don’t have _my_ trust. You have _Phil’s_ trust, and I’m willing to take a chance on his word. I hope you won’t make any of us regret it.”

“I won’t,” Nick said firmly. “Phil has explained a lot I didn’t know, and I’m going to try to do better by all of you. I know it’ll take time to prove that, but I’m willing to earn your trust. All I ask is that you give _me_ a second chance, too.”

Stark stared at him for a long moment before he said quietly, “I already told you I would, and unlike you have proven yourself to be, _I_ am a man of my word.”

Nick sighed. “I can’t promise never to lie again because it’s part of my job, but I _can_ promise not to lie to any of the _Avengers_ ever again. My intentions were good, but Phil finally got it through my thick skull that all I really did was make you all lose your trust in me, and that’s the very _last_ thing I ever wanted to do.”

Stark pulled away from Bruce and Cap, standing up and reaching for the tablet on the once-immaculate marble-topped bar he’d turned into a battle-scarred workbench as he said quietly, “There’s a saying about good intentions, Nick. The road to Hell is _paved_ with them.” He turned and walked away with the tablet. “I’m going to go get started on slicing the mushrooms and onions.”

“I’m coming too, baby,” Cap said quickly, watching Tony go before he looked back at the camera to give Nick a quick smile that actually looked sincere. “Director, please do come to dinner tonight. Phil has missed you and your fiancé.”

“We’ll be there, Cap,” Nick agreed, and then he watched Cap hurry away before his gaze returned to Banner.

Banner smiled at him, standing already as he asked, “Do you need Tasha to come and get you in the Quinjet, or do you have something capable of bringing you down in time for dinner?”

“We’re actually at headquarters tonight,” Nick replied, a little surprised Banner was being so helpful. “Maria needed to be on the ground to do some shopping on her day off tomorrow. She still hasn’t found a wedding dress she likes, and she refuses to get married without it.”

Banner smiled wider. “No midday trip to the courthouse for you, hmm?”

Nick snorted softly, amused. “No, actually, she doesn’t mind not having a big traditional wedding. She just refuses to do it without a wedding dress. The plan is to get married by a friend of her mother’s who is a judge, and all of the paperwork is done, we’re just waiting for that damned dress.”

Banner chuckled. “Better you than I, Nick.”

“Thanks,” Nick says dryly, amused. “When should we arrive?”

“Come on over,” Bruce replied, smiling. “JARVIS will let you in, and I’m sure Phil would enjoy the chance to talk to you both while Tony and I cook.”

“I thought JARVIS couldn’t let in any non-residents,” Nick said.

Bruce laughed. “No, it has nothing to do with _living here_ , Nick. JARVIS just can’t let anyone in that we don’t want him to.” He smirked slightly. “See you soon.” He turned and began walking away.

The video feed winked out and Nick’s desktop returned to normal as JARVIS asked, “Would you prefer to drive or shall I send a car, Director?”

“I’ll drive, JARVIS, thank you,” Nick said, surprised and pleased by the offer.

“Very well, sir,” JARVIS said easily. “Security has been alerted to allow yourself and Assistant Director Hill access to the parking garage below Avengers Tower. There will be someone waiting at the entrance to guide you to the private parking area near the basement access to the penthouse elevator.”

“Thank you, I appreciate the courtesy,” Nick said, still surprised.

“You are quite welcome, Director,” JARVIS replied. “Is there anything else I can aid you with, sir?”

“No, we’re good,” Nick said, smiling as he stood up from his desk. “Thank you.”

He didn’t expect another reply, and he had made it almost all the way to his office door before JARVIS said suddenly, “Director, Master Bruce wishes me to ask what you would prefer to drink with dinner. Avengers Tower is alcohol-free, and he wishes to be sure there is something on hand that you’ll enjoy.”

“Whatever the rest of them are having is fine,” Nick said, surprised again. “No one in the penthouse drinks?”

“No one on the _premises_ , sir,” JARVIS replied. “Master Phil insisted on it when he and Master Clint moved in to take care of Master Stark. Master Stark no longer feels the need for alcohol and has suggested that the others could drink without endangering him, but it has been a unanimous decision within the family to continue to keep alcohol off the premises. Chef Hannah uses wine to cook with on occasion, but alcohol is not served in her restaurant and her wine storage contains only a few bottles at any one time.”

“Smart, considering how much of a lush Stark was,” Nick agreed, even though he wondered how Phil could stand living without the bottle of beer that had always been Phil’s preferred method of relaxing after work.

“Master Stark is no longer the broken, lonely man who knew no other way to dull the pain he lived with, and I am quite sure that the attraction alcohol held for him is gone,” JARVIS said, sounding very disapproving. “His father began teaching him to dull his misery in a bottle of whiskey entirely too young, and Master Stark is glad to be free of it.”

Nick frowned slightly, surprised. “Howard _let_ him drink?”

“Master Stark’s entirely unlamented father presented him with his first shot of whiskey before Master Stark had reached the age of _puberty_ ,” JARVIS replied, disgust strong in his voice. “He made no effort to regulate how much Master Stark chose to imbibe afterwards despite the fact Master Stark consumed enough that Master Bruce considers it to be a _miracle_ he did not die of alcohol poisoning before he was twelve.”

“Damn,” Nick murmured, wondering if Phil knew about that. He and Phil had met for lunch near the SHIELD headquarters in Times Square only once since the Chitauri battle, and Phil had told him quite a few things he hadn’t known about Stark then. Nick had learned enough about what Stark had been trying to cope with alone before Phil pulled him out of Malibu that Nick was unable to think of the man quite the same way anymore, but Phil hadn’t mentioned that Stark’s alcoholism had begun so young. It made Nick see some of Stark’s more annoying bad habits in a different way, and made it easier to understand why Phil had been so quick to give up his own fiercely guarded privacy to move in with Stark so he could put an end to most of them.

“Considering his childhood and the fact that Master Stark was raised within the constant-party atmosphere perpetuated by so many of the wealthy young people he grew up with, I believe that Master Stark did quite well,” JARVIS said pointedly. “He managed to confine his addictions to sex and alcohol despite being exposed to freely-offered drugs of all kinds.”

Nick had the sudden mental image of Stark strung out on speed and shuddered slightly. “Thank God for that. I’m not sure the world could have survived what his mind would come up with while high.”

“The very concept is frightening, sir,” JARVIS agreed. “Master Stark’s methods of dealing with his problems were not always what I would have chosen for him, but considering the circumstances I believe he has dealt with his life admirably well in most cases.”

Nick nodded slowly. “Yeah, given the alternatives I have to agree, at least about most of it. Sometimes he screwed up, but it could have been much worse.”

“Infinitely so, sir,” JARVIS agreed.

Nick waited a moment, wondering if JARVIS had any more to say, then continued out of his office. It would take Maria a few minutes to get ready, and he didn’t want to waste any more time than he had to. He was looking forward to spending an evening away from work with Phil and the other Avengers, even though he never would have considered it just two months earlier.

Nearly losing you brother had a way of making a man realize what was _really_ important in life, and Nick was coming to realize that some things were actually more important to him than his job.

  



End file.
